User talk:Jack/Archive
About the Guild Wars Guru thread Sorry that that gwguru thread has taken an ugly turn. In my defense, I am severly allergic to, and allergic to accusations of, systemic bias in this wiki. If you think any of my edits to your Gtawl farming article were unwarranted, please feel free to undo them. — Stabber ✍ 19:00, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :Actually, I want to thank you for making those changes to my article. Most of them were big improvements. Infact, I wish I would have waited another day or two to make those improvements myself. My only gripe was the change to the R/N Grawl Bombing Run--but even I can see your reasoning for it. I'm just looking over the article now and prepping the images for it.--Valmont ::Ah, the renaming wasn't my doing. I believe Skuld (it was Barek) did that. In any case, as you can see from our stubs|build Builds|categories, we prefix builds with their professions. This was put to a vote long ago and the prevailing opinion was that the profession prefixes clearly mark these articles as build articles and further give an indication of the type of build. — Stabber ✍ 19:12, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :::It looks like it was renamed twice. Originally created as Grawl Bombing Run by Valmont, renamed to R/N Grawl Bombing Run by Barek, then renamed to R/N Grawl Bomber by Stabber. All in less than 24 hours. Multiple name changes would get nyone confused! --161.88.255.140 19:20, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Edit summary Just to let you know, /* */ produces the grey text which is used to make headings stand out, put your text outside them =) Skuld 07:20, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :Interesting. I'll keep that in mind.--Jack Valmont 07:24, 17 May 2006 (CDT) the recent changes links to that section with a little arrow Skuld 07:30, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Sig icon Would you mind using instead of the image link, that cuts the code in fractions and the tooltip says "ranger" instead of image:ranger-icon-small.png =) Skuld 09:12, 24 May 2006 (CDT) PuBe Respect!! :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:13, 24 May 2006 (CDT) And for my next character, Foo Is A :p Skuld 09:23, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Linkin Some help for you mate, on User:Jack/Everlasting you've got: Cruel Intentions But you'll find the links won't work. Cruel Intentions works much better. If you still want the little external link arrow you can use Cruel Intentions. The format for these links is Cruel Intentions and Cruel Intentions respectivly. --Xasxas256 00:01, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Hey, thanks! I didn't realize those links were setup wrong..I thought I had always got them set up right. Hrm. - Jack 00:21, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Good luck baby! Good luck Jack and good luck to your betrothed too. I think the correct spelling is fiancée, sorry that's my wikiness coming out :P Enjoy lazy mornings of sleeping in during your holiday while you can! --Xasxas256 11:12, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Good Luck! :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:45, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :And Congratz!! :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:32, 23 September 2006 (CDT)